Domesticity (What Jane Austen Never Wrote About)
by LizzieMorewolfe
Summary: A series of related one shots and short multi-chappies set post Lizzie Bennet Diaries. (Not related to my other story) Grateful: Looking back at his life, Will Darcy realizes that he has much to be grateful for. A little Thanksgiving fluff piece.
1. Care Package (Part 1)

**After writing an angst story, I figured it was time to lighten the mood with some fluff pieces. Getting blamed in reviews for making people cry isn't exactly the best thing to see in your mail (ALTHOUGH THANK YOU for the REVIEWS. They were very much appreciated.) First off, while this is an LBD future fic, it is not in the same timeline as Waking Up Next to You. This is another AU ending reality.**

**Anyways, please review and enjoy the story. Part 2 coming up soon. I'm already halfway done writing it. Domesticity (What Jane Austen Never Wrote About) is a series of related/connected but not chronologically arranged events centered mostly around Darcy and Lizzie, with the other LBD and P&P characters popping in now and then. (I DO NOT OWN LBD or Pride and Prejudice. The honor of those belongs to more fortunate people). **

**Care Package (Part 1)**

Fitz Williams' POV

It was official. Fitz Williams was absolutely, positively bored out of his mind, which wasn't anything unusual seeing as he was in another prospective investee's meeting with Darcy and the infamous "Aunt Cathy". So now, all he was doing was surreptitiously texting Lizzie and Gigi while trying to figure why in the world Catherine de Bourgh was investing in a small salmon and halibut fishery business in Alaska. She didn't even like fish, always going on about how her "poor dear Annie-kins almost choked on a fish bone once" and therefore "Fish are evil deceitful creatures. They appear so appetizing and appealing, only to harm you and to send you to an early grave."

So, while Ms. de Bourgh was suffering from a convenient (money-making) memory lapse, Fitz had to fly all the way to Alaska during the winter season and freeze his butt off. It was a really good thing then that Darce came with him so that, when the boredom got to be a tad bit too much, he could always send the poor socially deficient man not so flattering caricatures of his aunt.

Speaking of Darcy, the man was listening as intently as always to Aunt Cathy's long, senseless prattle.

Wait no. Was that a cleverly concealed look of boredom? And did he just subtly check his watch?

The world must be ending. Because William Darcy, businessman extraordinaire was bored in a business meeting.

After successfully extricating Darcy and himself –along with the poor client, who absolutely needed funding and therefore had no choice but to bear with Ms. de Bourgh- he managed to convince Darcy that the best thing to do was check out the night life in Alaska (Was there even a night life in Alaska? No offense to anyone who lives here, but, from where they were staying now, all he could see was the sleepy suburbs, preparing for hibernation).

Well, attempting to convince Darcy….very unsuccessfully.

"I just don't see why you think it's actually better to stay in our boring and tiny apartment unit when we could be exploring this place and actually getting to see something more exciting than fish, fish…ooohhh and more fish." Darcy deigned to give him another huff of annoyance.

"It is pretty late and I was hoping that I could check my emails, or even maybe Youtube?" Darcy admitted sheepishly.

"Dude, that's why you were so eager to get out? A video. Man, it's only been one week. You sound like you haven't seen Lizzie for a year and that you're half a world apart." Fitz was exasperated and appalled. He thought Darce had it bad back then when they went to Collins and Collins, always trying to find an excuse to be in the same place Lizzie was. But this? This was a new low. Ending an important meeting just because his wife posted a Youtube video.

"One day, Fitz, you'll eventually give in, fall in love and settle down. Then you'd understand." They had arrived at the apartment complex by then and Fitz was rooting around in his pocket for the key when Darcy impatiently held his up and unlocked the door, hitting the lights on the way in.

"You, Will Darcy, are absolutely pathe-" He trailed off as soon as he spotted the gargantuan object that was currently taking up half of the apartment. "-tic. Dude, what is that?"

Darcy had already made his way to the box and was tearing open the envelope that was attached to it. By tearing open, read: grabbing a letter opener and gently slitting a hole open. Quickly scanning through the note found inside, a huge smile made its way across his face and Fitz Williams immediately knew whom the box was from.

"Lizzie just sent me a care package!" Fitz raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"Wow. I really hope this is better than what she came up with for Jane that last time." Secretly, he was already planning out how to console Darcy for the less than stellar content inside the box. While he was absorbing what had just happened, Darcy was already happily prying the box open and removing the stuffing that hid the little treasures that laid within.

The first thing Darcy drew out was a flash drive. There was a note attached to it that Fitz quickly snatched up.

"_First stop: FUN! Charlotte finally finished editing our wonderful adaptation of Casablanca, complete with subtitles and captions. Enjoy!_ Well this ought to be fun. I can't wait to see your epic emotional scenes. Shooting the movie was hilarious." In fact, he was already beginning to laugh just at the memory of the many priceless moments and blackmail information about Darcy this movie had. But Darcy wasn't even paying attention to him anymore and had brought out what suspiciously looked like a list. His suspicion was confirmed when he saw the thick red marker that read: FUN IDEAS TO DE-BORE YOURSELVES IN ALASKA! By Lizzie and Gigi". As he was skimming over the content, noting the interesting ideas, Darcy had managed to fish out a container filled to the brim with what looked to be Mrs. Reynolds' famous chocolate chip and almond biscotti.

"_Second stop: Food. Yes, I'm respecting your unnaturally food preferences. No matter how much you love all those organic junk, I know for a fact that you have a weakness for Mrs. Reynolds' biscotti, so here. Enjoy."_

Three thermos jugs of apple cider followed; although he had no clue just how Lizzie managed to mail it with the taste and quality remaining pretty much the same. It was apple cider, for Pete's sake. Who mails apple cider?

Five other food packages made its appearance, including Fitz's favorite Jalapeno Nacho dip, before they reached the love stage. Grandma Darcy's famous patchwork quilt slash blanket was reverently unwrapped. Darcy loved that blanket way too much and overused it during the winter months. The note that came with it read: _"I know that this couldn't fit in your bags so I thought, why not mail it to you? I know how much you love to use this during the winter months. And yes, I washed it just right so it still like lavender."_

"Lizzie pampers you too much." I mean, who washes an old blanket according to specifications to make it smell like home. Okay, maybe he did too. Fine, he may or may not have a small pillow that he washed in 'Summer Breeze' scented detergent because his Mama used to wash it that way.

The blanket was followed by the usual mushy stuff. A beautiful leather-bound copy of the Pickwick Papers that Lizzie had managed to find in the tiny bookshop they always visited, two fresh rolls of film to feed Darcy's photography hobby, a Christmas playlist from Gigi, and so on until only the last item was left. He reached in, felt something soft and brought out…a teddy bear?

What was a beautiful plush toy like that doing in a care package…for Darcy? A quick glance at the man showed his confusion being mirrored. Darcy got the bear from him and read the note attached to it. He looked at the giant red bow that was tied around the bear before reaching for something at its center. He stared at it with bewilderment for a few seconds before a look of shock came across his features. Without uttering a sound, he dashed to his room and locked the door.

It was official. Fitz Williams was lost. What had just happened?


	2. Care Package Part 2

**So here's the next and last part of this particular story. Enjoy reading it and review please.  
**

**Care Package (Part 2)**

Lizzie Bennet's POV

"Yes Mother. I'll talk to him about it when he comes back from his business trip to Alaska. Of course, Mother. I'm perfectly aware that that's in two weeks' time but I can't and won't talk about that over chat, text, phone or video chat. Yes, we will talk about it. I need to go. I have to finish editing my article and the graphics because the deadline's tonight. Love you too Mother. Bye." Lizzie let out a sigh of relief, glad to get that conversation over. She returned her attention back to her computer screen, where the components for her interactive article in the eMagazine were waiting to find their proper places. She was halfway through the first segment when her phone trilled again. Without looking away, she fumbled for her phone before pressing the answer button.

"This is Elizabeth Darcy. How can I help you?" She answered automatically, eyes still glued to her computer screen.

"L-lizzie?" A soft, hesitant voice came through. Lizzie jumped up from her seat, stifling a curse as her knee hit the table.

"Will! Hi!" She tried to disguise the nervous anticipation in her voice. She had prepared the care package just a day after he had left. (Yes, she missed him that bad. They had only been married for 7 month, for crying out loud!) She was expecting it to arrive in his place any day now, with the little surprise tucked away in it. And apparently, it did.

"Is-is it true? I mean, of course it's true. The thing says so. But um, are you sure? I mean did you get it confirmed? Did you go see-"

"Yes, Will. I'm pretty sure. I checked the day after I sent the package." She let out a giggle at his amusing and almost incoherent babbling and at her nervousness as well. "A- are you okay with it? Happy, I mean."

"Yes, absolutely! I- we're- I can't believe it! This is absolutely amazing! I'm going to book a ticket for the next flight heading back home." Lizzie's heart melted at his thoughtfulness. Will was nothing if not completely, 100% dedicated to the things and people he was passionate about. However, he had a tendency to go overboard in his dedication. Taking a deep breath in preparation of disappointing him, she steeled herself.

"Will, sweetheart. You know that I would love for you to come home, cause I do miss you like crazy, but you've just patched things up with your Aunt and she obviously really wants you there for the meetings and the final details and all that. It's just two more weeks."

"But, I wanted to be there for the first appointment. I wanted to see." He sounded so heartbroken and crushed that Lizzie almost gave in and told him to fly straight home.

"I already went on the first appointment. Wait, I'll send it to you." She quickly looked for the picture she had captured in her phone and sent it to Will. She heard a distant ping and the sound of someone shifting the phone. With bated breath, she waited for him to come back. She heard a gasp on the other side, followed by shocked, shaky laughter before he came back.

"Lizzie," he managed to choke out. "Lizzie, that's her. That's our baby. We're going to have a baby." Her heart leapt as soon as he said that and a surge of exhilaration shot through.

"Yeah, that's him, cause there is a 50% possibility of it being a he. But yeah, I'm pregnant."

"How- how far along are you now?" He sounded curious, almost child-like in his eagerness to know more.

"Doctor says I'm six weeks along. Looks like he or she might be an August baby." The smile that had appeared the moment she heard his voice on the line had grown even bigger and was permanently stuck on her face.

"Wait, Lizzie. I'm hanging up." Panic welled up in her.

"What? Will! Wai-!" The line went dead. Just as she was about to start muttering insults about his obvious ill-timing and obtuseness, a ping resounded from her computer. She looked up and saw a request for a live conference appear. Grinning, she quickly accepted his request and saw a very ecstatic Will Darcy beaming at her.

"Sorry about that. It was weird talking to you about that without actually seeing your face."

"I would totally hit you if it weren't for the fact that you're somewhere else. I thought you just left!" The frown she was struggling to maintain disappeared quickly and the huge smile from before took its place once more.

"So, a summer baby? That's pretty much perfect. That way we get to celebrate his or her birthday on a non-school day. We could take him or her out to the beach and get those inflatable things set out on the ocean. Or we could actually take him or her to that new Star Wars attraction that's opening in Disneyland!" Laughing at his giddiness, she held her hand up in a slow down motion.

"Whoa there! Slow down. We don't even know his or her gender yet. Let's just do it one step at a time. We have to survive the pregnancy first okay?"

"Sorry." And there it was. His endearingly sheepish grin that could make her insides turn into jell-o and reduce her to a puddled mess. "I'm just so excited!"

"I know. I am too!" Seeing him stifle a yawn, she glanced at the clock on her desktop and mentally calculated the time difference. "Will, it's 2 in the morning. I think it's time for you to go to sleep. After all, you've still got two weeks of Aunt Cathy to go through." Will groaned before flopping onto his bed.

"Are you sure I can't fly home now?"

"Nope." She popped the p. "Now log out and go to sleep."

"Yes ma'am." He gave her a mock salute. Just as she was about to close the window, he suddenly said, "Lizzie?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't wait to meet him or her. Thank you for giving me this. I love you." How did she ever think he was a robot or even hate him for that matter?

"Love you too Will. Good night."

* * *

Will's POV

"Night," he mumbled in reply, smiling at his wife. Taking a mental picture of her soft and sweet smile, he logged out and turned off his computer. He quickly changed into more comfortable clothing before making his way back to his bed.

His eyes closed almost as soon as his head hit the pillow and visions of a tiny red-headed girl haunted him in dreamland.


	3. The Champion

**A little heads up. This is pure fluff and definitely far from what the original concept of this particular one-shot was going to be.  
****This is set about a year and a half after they get together and definitely happens before Care Package. Enjoy, drop a review (bash me, curse me, send me hate mail for all I care. I just want to know your feedback so I can improve) THANKS!**

The Champion

Lizzie's POV

There were days when her new job took all of her endless energy out of her. Working in the marketing and promotions division of a prestigious publishing house tended to that to you. On those brain drain days, she'd drop by his place, dramatically leave all her notes and her laptop by the door and shrug off her coat on her way to the "sitting room", as he called it.

Today was one of those days. She barged into his house at five in the afternoon, knowing full well that he had planned to come home earlier because he'd been working overtime the last five. She plopped onto his couch and announced herself with a groan that was immediately followed by a sigh as the couch's plump cushions seem the envelop her in their utter cloud-like softness.

"Well, hello to you too. And yes, you can come over tonight. What was that?" He paused and mimed intent listening. "Was that a 'thank you, oh awesome boyfriend. You're my hero.'?" He gave her that smirk of his that she was beginning to see more often and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Sorry I just barged in but today was awful. The author was apparently some bigshot who switched publishing houses just recently. Talk about demanding." He kept saying Orion Publishing did this, Orion Publishing did that. If what Orion was doing was so wonderful, then why doesn't he just go back? Actually, the better question is, why did he even leave in the first place?" She gave a dramatic sigh and dropped her previously frantically waving hands before suddenly brightening up. "But enough negativity. Time to get fattened up by Chef Darcy before being treated to a night of relaxation. Now, chop chop. We don't have all night, you know. Well, actually, we do. Because I know for a fact that Mary and Lydia managed to convince Gigi to sleepover in our place after the Black Keys concert."

She gave Darcy a playful shove and he gave her an affronted look.

"You barge into my home, destroy the order and calm in it and ranted and raved at me. After all that, you expect me to make you dinner and pamper you? And what do I get in return? The usual peck in the cheek, 'goodnight Will. the food was good tonight. I have to go home now'?" He ticked off the items on his right hand and ended the question by arching an eyebrow. She gave him an extra peppy mega-watt smile.

"Why of course, of boyfriend of mine. I think that after a year and a half of being together, you'd have known that by now." A goofy smile spread across his face. Spotting it, Lizzie couldn't help but scrunch up her forehead in confusion.

"Will? What's up?"

"A year and a half. We've been dating for eighteen months now." Trying to ignore the little leap her heart had made at his utter adorableness, she shook her head.

"Oh Will. You're too cute for your own good. But actually, we've been dating for eighteen months, two weeks and three days now." Her face flushed as soon as she realized what she had said. The smirk was back on his face now.

"I didn't know you were keeping count that meticulously. If I didn't know better, I would say that you were actually committed to this relationship." She pretended to react in absolute horror.

"Me? Committed? Don't make me laugh." She suddenly formed this shy, nervous smile. "Seriously though. You do know that I'm in this for good right?"

Shooting her an incredible smile ("Be still, my heart" she thinks), he answers, "Not a single doubt about it. And the awesome thing is….so am I." There's a heated moment between them filled with the hope and a promise of a someday and Lizzie's slowly melting under his gaze when, suddenly, her stomach rumbles. They both burst into a fit of giggles at the "horrible moment breaker", as she comes to call it.

"Well I think that's my cue. I do believe there are ingredients in the kitchen yearning to be made into the best dinner you'd ever have." Standing up, he offers her his hand. "Shall we?"

She smiles and places her hand in his.

* * *

Will's POV

A heavenly meal and a movie later (Lizzie agreed to make the grilled chicken pesto dish he loved so much if he agreed to watch Anna Karenina with her and actually ended up making most of the meal) and Lizzie was humming contentedly as the credits scrolled down the screen. The volume was turned down, creating a comforting background noise. Her head was leaning on his shoulder as he played with her hair, looping it around his finger and letting his hand slide down its silky expanse. Will Darcy had long since accepted the fact that Lizzie Bennet loved to talk and rant and could get excited about things pretty quickly. Her quirky and energetic aura was one of the things that drew her to him in the first place; but, he had come to appreciate and love these moments of silence they had. Something about merely being together, no words or actions needed made what they shared, what he thought he'd never have much more real. Gone was the tension and the awkwardness that once pervaded their conversations…or lack of, thereof.

"Will?" Lizzie softly asked. He hummed in response, unwilling to break the peaceful silence that was slowly lulling him into a semi-conscious state. "What was the biggest fear you've ever had?"

And just like that the peace was broken. Shifting so he could face her, he plainly allowed his confusion to show, all the while tamping down the familiar feelings and images of his recurring dream.

"Why do you want to know?" She began to fidget uncomfortably and she flashed me the strained smile that denoted her nervousness.

"Um, well… I –ah –i-it's just. I wanted to know," she finished lamely, her head lowered and her eyes occasionally flitting up to look at mine. Another shy glance and then she attempted to explain again. "It's just that, well, we've been together for a year and a half now and I realized that I didn't know what you were afraid of. And it's a huge deal for me because how else am I going to be able to protect you if I don't know what fear I'm protecting you from?"

_This is why I love you so much._ An overwhelming surge of gratitude filled him at the thought of this tiny yet fierce woman's sincere desire to protect him.

"I thought men were supposed to be the one's protecting the damsels-in distress. Not that you are one," he hastily added. She rewarded him with another nervous smile.

"That's exactly why I want to know. People always expect the man to be the one protecting the woman and guarding her fragile heart from the evils of the world. But don't men have the same fragile hearts that can just as easily be broken and just as quickly crushed and devastated as that of a woman's? Isn't it my duty, as the person who holds your heart, to guard it and protect it from any and every force that would cause it to shatter to little pieces?"

If it was actually possible, he fell in love with her even more. There was this indescribable sense of joy, love and awe at the thought of Lizzie wanting to be the one guarding his heart, well, hers now. All his life, he'd made it his mission to protect the hearts of those dear to him. From his mother, to whom he swore, at the wee age of two, "would never ever get an ouchie ever"; to his father, from whom Wickham's unsavory actions were always concealed; to sweet little Gigi who was to know no wickedness in life; to Fitz whose race was something that shouldn't and didn't make him any less of a man; to Bing who would never be deceived and would never get his heart broken; til finally, to Lizzie, who would never need or want for anything if he had anything to say about it. For twenty eight years, William Darcy was the champion, the guardian, the hero and yet today, this remarkable young woman chose to be his champion, his guardian, his hero.

He quickly swept her up in a bone crushing hug while sending a silent prayer to God thanking Him for giving him Lizzie.

"Thank you. I've never had someone be my protector before." She gently pulled away and he looked down to see tears at the corner of her eyes.

"I'm honored to be yours." In the look she gave him, he saw all his love for her reflected. Impulsively, he kissed her. Before he could deepen it, she wriggled away. "Wait, Will. You can't thank me yet. I don't even know what your fear is yet."

He immediately became sober and meekly said, "I have two actually. The first is of losing you and Gigi like I lost my parents." She cupped his chin and tilted his face so that they were eye to eye.

"Listen to me Will Darcy. I'm not going anywhere, understand? If you'll have me, I want to stay here to annoy you and tease you and love you until you're absolutely sick of me. And even then I'd still be here. Gigi won't be going away too. And I don't think anything can try to kill us with you as our protector. Is that clear?" He nods at her. "Good, now what's the other one?"

"Failure. I'm terrified that I'd be a disappointment to everyone that means the world to me and that they'd end up hating me." At this, Lizzie's laughter bubbled out merrily.

"Will, don't you know that's absolutely impossible. You could never disappoint us. You could never disappoint me, now that I know the real you. You, my dear, are a man of honor and integrity. A wee bit proud, I'd have to admit. And awkward as heck. But amazing nonetheless and absolutely perfect in my opinion." She took both of his had in hers. "Hear this, William Darcy. As long as I'm living, you will never ever have to experience anyone you love hating you or being disappointed in you. I would challenge any person stupid enough to do so and he or she wouldn't be worth the title of loved one anyway. Not only that, I'll say now that Gigi and I will be here to stay, forever and that I would watch out for her whenever you can't. This I promise you."

Too overcome to properly thank her, he managed to choke out the only coherent words his mind could form.

"Marry me."


	4. Vlogging

**Elements of this one-shot was taken/inspired by chezchuckles' "Dash Away". This is set after Fears and Care Package.  
After three chapters of fluff, I thought I'd do something more serious and I hope I didn't overdo it. Also, I tried a slightly different format for this one. Please review and don't hesitate to reveal your thoughts about this particular story. Enjoy.**

**Vlogging**

Most relationships begin in a very typical fashion wherein the man bravely reveals his feelings towards the woman and the woman discloses the fact that she reciprocates those feelings. William Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet, however, had a less than typical beginning and it all centered on a video log of Elizabeth Bennet's life.

In fact, the vlog documents the highlights of their relationship: the first meeting and their first dance, her initial feelings, his failed attempts at flirting and courtship, the disastrous misunderstanding, her short fling with he-who-shall-not-be-named, their first big fight (and his less than stellar confession of love), her change of heart, their unexpected reunion and, of course, the beginning of their non-platonic and absolutely romantic relationship. In fact, the vlog became such an important part of their lives that even after she graduated, she continued to post new episodes on Youtube. And so, other important events in their life were also captured there. From the big reveal of her engagement ring to the dresses for the wedding to the official tour of their new home, those little yet significant snippets of their life were immortalized through the vlog.

It comes as no surprise then that William Darcy had a very healthy appreciation for the vlog. One may go so far as to suggest that he was its biggest fan. Truth be told, it is the only reason that he even has a youtube account. (He barely even knew how to use Youtube before she told him to go watch her videos). Those videos were and continue to be his way of being near her and of missing her less when they were apart. They had been torturing devices on those long months before they had met again, his beacon of hope after his Aunt Cathy came to call and a reaffirming and wonderful reminder of what a wonderful life he lived now.

Of course, liking the vlog and actually hosting an episode are two different things. Which is why Will Darcy was currently shifting uncomfortably in his seat while Charlotte Lu set up the camera.

"Is it- I mean- Uh- Will it be alright if you step outside for a bit while I film?"He shifted once more and began nervously adjusting and readjusting his tie. He just wanted to get this over with. Was it not obvious enough that socializing wasn't this forte? "It's not that I don't want you here. It's just that-"

"You don't want me to be here," Charlotte finished. "I know and I'm not offended. I really was planning to raid your kitchen once the camera started rolling. I know how difficult it must be for you to host the vlog. Fitz did once describe you as having 'the social skills of an agoraphobic lobster'. So yeah, no offense taken."

He visibly relaxed, glad that she understood what he failed to convey. He straightened up in his chair as she signaled that it was ready. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he watched her fingers slowly count down to 1 and opened his mouth.

"Good morning. I know that this must be quite the unexpected thing as Lizzie is normally the one who is in front of the camera. You were all probably curious as to why the last episode simply displayed the logo for this episode's preview. This probably answers your question as it is quite clear that I will be the one hosting this episode. My name is William Darcy and Lizzie isn't here today." He almost chokes on his words but manages to hide it with a cough. This really isn't easy for him and the next few words make it even more detestable a task than it would normally be.

"You maybe wondering, at the moment, as to Lizzie's whereabouts. After all, she has been uploading episodes every Monday and Thursday without fail. The reason for her absence is-" He pauses as he can feel the lump in his throat. He vainly tried to tamp down the emotions. For Lizzie. She'd be so disappointed if no one uploaded anything in her channel today. He tries again. "The reason why Lizzie's not here is because she's in the ICU at St. Andrew's. She- she had a miscarriage."

_Bing and Jane had decided to take their 1 year old baby girl with them to his sister, Louisa's place in Seattle. Bing had left an important document in his office and had asked Will to dictate said information to him over the phone. Will had no choice but to leave Lizzie for a few minutes as he took the 10 minute bike ride to the Lee residence. _

_He had just locked the door to Bing's home when his phone began to buzz. Seeing Lizzie's face staring back at him on the screen, he felt worry begin to creep. They did live only a few streets away and he had only been for about 15 minutes or so._

_"Lizzie? Wha-" Her shaky voice interrupted him._

_"Will, so- something's wrong. I was just washing the dishes when it started to hurt. I-" A scream cut off her sentence._

_"Lizzie? Lizzie! What's going on?" The moment he heard her scream, he had felt his heart drop. And even now as he activated his wireless earpiece and quickly got on to his bike, he could feel the panic rising up inside._

_"Please come back Will. Help me." Her voice was naught but a whisper now and it was laced with pain and fear._

_"Hang on, Lizzie. Just hang on okay? Keep talking to me. I'm already halfway there." He pedaled as fast as he could, needing to be home right at that instant. His hands had begun to shake and he clutched the bars tighter to stop the trembling._

_"I'll try. But, aaaaaahhh, Will. It hurts. Hurry." He could already see their house around the corner and with a sudden burst of speed, he was on the driveway. He quickly got off and unlocked the house door, rushing into the kitchen. _

_Lizzie was curled up on the floor, whimpering and her hands were clutched protectively around the slight bulge on her stomach. He breathed her name and she looked up at him, her tear streaked face contorted in pain as she cried out._

Oh gosh. He thinks he's going to throw up as the memory overwhelms him but he continues on, ignoring the fact that his voice is cracking as he goes along. "The baby- the baby's gone. Something happened to the placenta and that's how the baby-" He can't say the word. He absolutely cannot say the word out loud.

"It was a baby girl. A beautiful four month old baby girl. When she was aborted, some of the tissue was left and overlooked and Lizzie- Oh gosh, she was just talking to me and then I just look away for a second and her grip on my hand loosens and when I turn around, she's bleeding and there was so much blood and I-" He breaks down then, large heaving sobs wrack his body. He's never been so scared in his whole life.

_She had just woken up from the sedation a few minutes and Will had breathed a prayer of thanksgiving that she was fine. His heart ached from the thought of losing his baby girl before he even got to hold her. He knew though that Lizzie was taking it even harder. She had been the one carrying their sweet angel._

_"It was a girl." He says it softly as he runs his thumb up and down the back of her hand. Her grip on him is tight as she valiantly fights and then succumbs to her tears. _

_"Joy. Her name is Joy. I don't care that she was only with us for 4 months. She made us so happy." She says it shakily although her tone is adamant, that stubbornness that made her, her shining through even at this moment._

_"Okay," he softly agrees. It suited her well. Joy. From the day Lizzie broke the news to him through the care package until right before Joy was gone, she had been their source of joy, that little precious being that could make his face light up and make Lizzie laugh and talk animatedly. Joy was...Joy and he couldn't have found a better name for her. "I just wish we had more time with her."_

_"Me too." She gives him a sad smile and it nearly breaks his heart all over again. "I think God fell in love with her too and that's why He took her to be with Him. He wanted her to be with Him now."_

_He looked away as a new wave of grief swallowed him. Too soon. It was all too soon. Suddenly, he felt Lizzie's grip on his hand loosens and he turns around to ask what's wrong when he sees it. There's a red stain on the lower half of the bed that wasn't there just seconds before. He jumps up from his seat and immediately presses the emergency call button. Lizzie's lips are already beginning to turn blue and she's so so pale. _

_A nurse rushes into the room and pushes him away. Soon, there's a flock of white around Lizzie and he can't see her anymore. Numb, he sinks onto the floor outside the room and prays that he's not going to lose his other girl today._

"The nurses managed to stop the bleeding and they transferred her to the ICU." He doesn't know where he finds the strength to continue but there is something about narrating the events and talking that was cathartic. His briefly wonders whether that was the reason why Lizzie loved her vlogs so much before her name makes the tears come harder. "That was yesterday. She has been asleep for 30 hours and I'm absolutely terrified that she won't wake up." His voice is shaking really badly now, along with the rest of him and he finds himself sinking onto the floor as he did outside her room yesterday. His mind barely registers the fact that there's someone pulling him into a hug and softly murmuring words of comfort. He looks up to find the normally impassive and calm Charlotte crying as well yet still comforting him.

"She has to wake up. I've already lost her twice. I can't lose her again," he whispers to her.

"I know. I can't lose her either." She continues to comfort him for a few minutes before she releases the hug and abruptly stands up, clearing her throat as she does so. "I think that's enough footage for now. I'll go edit this and you, you need to rest. It's the reason why Bing and Jane sent you home in the first place." She takes the camera and makes her way out of the room. As her hand closes around the door handle, he stops her.

"Charlotte." She turns around. "Thank you." She gives him a curt nod and a small smile in response then leaves the room.

He isn't sure if his legs will hold him, highly doubts it even so he doesn't bother to move from his place on the floor. He simply buries his face in his hands and cries. And amid his sobs the phrase, "Lizzie, please don't leave me" is clearly heard.


	5. Waiting

**This is set after the first four chapters but overlaps with the fourth one. It has a 2nd part coming up soon. Normally, the chapter would be twice as long; but seeing as this is the natural end for the chapter, I've decided to make it a little peace offering of sorts until I can figure out how to write out the image I have for the rest of this chapter. I'm trying another style so please bear with me and**** don't hesitate to give feedback.**

**And without further ado, I present Waiting.  
**

**Waiting**

**3 seconds.** That was how long it took for Will Darcy to realize how absolutely besotted he was and how addicted he had become to her. A few seconds were all it took for him to start yearning for another chance to see her eyes light up, to feel her warmth envelop him, to hear her voice, full of joy.

He never thought he could be so attached to someone as exuberant as she. He did, after all, use to prefer the quiet intellectual types who could hold a conversation and keep him interested yet allow him to relax at the same time, something barely any of the women in his circle could do. It came as a great shock then that, while, yes, she was very intelligent and well-read, the woman he fell in love with was white hot flame where he was cool stone.

Yet fall he did; and it was a great fall at that. A fall that left him picking up the shattered pieces of his heart to piece them back into a whole. And now, after the great pains he took to repair the damage, the same woman was threatening to break his heart into even tinier pieces that could not be put back together should she not come back to him.

* * *

**59 minutes and 3 seconds.** It had been far too long since they took her back to the Operating Room and left him standing helplessly outside her former hospital room. His hands were still stained red from when he tried to make the bleeding stop. The overwhelming metallic smell would have normally nauseated him but he was immune to it now. No, not immune. Numb.

The grief, the initial desperation, the pain, the horror, they were all gone. They were locked up somewhere deep down, unwilling to be let free and loose. Not while he was sitting outside the Operating Room. Not while he had the time to think about today. Not while he was counting down the minutes until Lizzie came back out. Not now. Not while he was waiting.

Were they going to finish anytime soon? The bleeding wasn't that bad, wasn't it? She was going to be perfectly fine right? Right?

* * *

**35 hours, 59 minutes and 3 seconds.** He had been unwaveringly waiting for that stretch of time. Waiting for even the tiniest movement, the twitch of a hand, the fluttering of the eyelids, a soft moan. Anything.

In the 35 hours, 59 minutes and 3 seconds since all hell had broken loose once again, he had suffered through panic, horror, desperation, numbness, pain and grief. He had cried his heart out, pled until his voice went hoarse and even willingly recorded a video in her stead. All for her sake. All so that maybe she would realize that he was still here, that he was still waiting and that she should wake up.

Didn't she understand that he's absolutely wretchedly miserable, sitting in this uncomfortable orange plastic chair (She knows he hates orange) beside her? Didn't she comprehend just how utterly lost he feels without her special aura and her bewitching smile? He needed her to wake up. He needed to be able to interact with her again, to see her in action, full of life and of the sunshine that she magically possessed.

And then, 36 hours since the nightmare began once again, he completely understood what hope meant. Hope was that moment when he saw her beautiful blue eyes flutter open.

* * *

**14 days, 35 hours, 59 minutes and 3 seconds.** She has been out of the coma for two weeks now and yet, since that first moment right after she had woken up, he has not heard her voice. Well, technically, she does answer some of his questions with a 'yes', 'no' or 'I'm fine'. But that has been the extent of their conversations this past fortnight.

Now, Will Darcy was a patient man. He had successfully manage to change his wife's opinion of him, fix all his errors and make her fall in love with him. However, even the most patient of men had their limits. And with all the waiting he's done, he's had enough.

After the 3 seconds that he spent discovering just how utterly besotted he was with her, he began to crave the sound of her voice.

After the 59 minutes and 3 seconds he spent waiting outside the operating room, he began to pray for the chance to hear her voice once more.

After the 35 hours, 59 minutes and 3 seconds he spent watching her for signs of her regaining consciousness, he began to plead for her to wake up and speak to him.

After the 14 days, 35 hours, 59 minutes and 3 seconds he has spent suffering in silence, waiting and waiting and waiting some more, he just wants to hear her.

And so William Darcy gathers whatever courage he has in him- and he had amassed quite a lot after that second attempt- and storms into the study he'd renovated for Lizzie's use, ready to do all in his power to hear his wife's voice again. To heck with waiting, Lizzie was going to talk whether she liked it or not.


	6. Someday

**I'm sorry it has taken a bit to update. I hope "Waiting" was a good enough filler to appease my dear readers as I figured out how I was going to write this. I apologize in advance if the pacing was too quick or if there were redundancies. If there are, please do not hesitate to point them out to me. I'm always eager to hear what you have to say about my stories.  
**

**Thank you to the many people who have Followed, Favorite-d and Reviewed my stories both from here and from those who read via my Tumblr links. It is a joy to write for you guys.**

**A little heads-up. This is still angst. Leave your thoughts below. :D (By the way, this is set after Waiting although the first part overlaps with it.)**

**Someday**

Lizzie was curled up on the window seat in her study. Well, it was more like a mini library with a small office space at one end. Will had the room made for her since he knew that as much as she loved his company, there were still times when she needed alone time. Of course, not walking in to her shooting one of her vlogs was an added bonus to her having her own space.

Today, however, the camera was turned off despite the fact that it was already Sunday and that there was no way she'd be able to get a video up if she didn't shoot now. Actually, the camera had been permanently off since that day Will had served as her temporary replacement. She owed her viewers four videos now and she couldn't care less.

How could she when it felt like her words, her essence, had been violently ripped away from her? She couldn't feel anything. She hadn't felt anything since that day she woke up and realized her baby girl was gone forever. She didn't feel sorrow when the nurses and all her visitors shot her those sympathetic looks. She didn't feel pain when her hand unconsciously found its way to her now flat stomach. She didn't feel pity when Jane came by with her biweekly care packages. And she didn't feel grief when she watched her husband break down in one of her vlog episodes. She felt nothing anymore. At least that's what she told herself. She was Elizabeth Bennet Darcy. She was strong and she wasn't going to succumb to the grief that-

**No.** She chokes down a sob that threatened to escape her already hoarse and aching throat.

She would not-

**Stop.** She holds back the tears that are waiting to create new trails on her already damp cheeks.

She was not going to give in. She couldn't give in. She didn't deserve to feel the way all those mothers did when they lost their babies. She couldn't and shouldn't feel anything. Except guilt that is. Because it was her fault, all her fault. And she didn't deserve to feel pity or grief of pain. She didn't deserve anyone's sympathy or condolences. She didn't deserve her viewers many "Hope you feel better"s and care packages. And she didn't deserve her husband's unwavering patience and understanding, if he still had those to give and she, to receive,

Lizzie had realized something the day she woke up from her coma. Her mother, Francine Anabelle Bennet, was right. Catherine De Bourgh was right. She, Elizabeth Skye Bennet Darcy, would never amount to anything. She was a failure and she had disappointed Will.

As if reading her mind, Will suddenly bursts into the study, eyes alive with purpose. She jumps in her seat and instinctively turns to face him. His face is grim with determination as he strides towards her.

"Lizzie. We need to talk." She turns away from him in response, shame clouding her features. How could she bear to look at him and see the disappointment in his eyes? How could she bear to hear the words that would cut her off from the only person that mattered to her at this person?

"Lizzie, please. I- It's been two weeks. I miss you Lizzy. I want to hear your voice again. I want to see your eyes meet mine. I-I need you." His voice softens at this admission and he sounds defeated as he utters the next words. "Talk to me, Lizzy. Please."

His hand hesitantly rests itself on her shoulder and she jerks away from the touch and crawls towards the other end of the seat, away from him.

* * *

It was as if a switch had been flipped on inside of him. All the rage he had at the cruelty of their situation, the anger he had at Lizzie's retreat, the frustration he had with his helplessness and the grief and ache he carried and had been suppressing suddenly flooded through him and before he could stop himself, he grabbed her by the arms and yanked her up to face him.

"Listen to me. I don't care if you don't think now is a good time and I sure don't give a whit whether or not you want to speak to me at the moment. We will talk this through and you will respond." Lizzie's eyes were wide with fear and she was shaking under his grip but all the emotions swirling and moving in a jumbled mess in him blinded him to that. "I don't think it's fair that your viewers have the chance to hear your thoughts, see your face and know what you're feeling and how you are when you're own husband cannot even know them. Is this how things will be now? Will your viewers be the first to know, first to be privy to your thoughts and your own husband last? What happened to the promise of no secrets? What happened to the vow of trust and honesty How dare you dishonor our wedding vows and-"

SLAP!

It takes him a few moments to realize what had stopped him mid rant. It was only when he felt his cheek throbbing that it dawned on him that Lizzie had slapped him. She wriggled her way out of his grip before pointing a finger at him.

"No. How dare you? How dare you accuse me of something I have not done? How dare you think that you're the only one I've been ignoring? Has it occurred for you to check the internet? Did it not ever cross your mind that maybe, just maybe, I haven't been shooting any videos? Because how could I? How could I go back to normal after all that's happened? Why do I deserve the sympathy and the patience and understanding of people when I deserve anger, hate and condemnation for what I've done? I failed my mother, my family. And I failed you. So why would I dare garner the pity of people when it is their resentment that I should have?" Her voice breaks at the last statement and his heart drops. His anger has ebbed to nothing at this point and pain and horror have replaced it. Pain at the anguish that she tried to hide and horror at the truth behind her silence. Suddenly, her pain-filled eyes harden and she laughs bitterly at this. "Actually, why am I even surprised that you're accusing me of these things? I did have it coming. I did dishonor our vows. I failed you and I deserve any animosity, any accusations you hurled at me."

He is speechless and the arms that grabbed her hang loosely at his sides. He's hurt at her accusation but more importantly, he feels pain at the fact that this is how she thinks of him. He vainly tries to find a proper response to this. However, before he has time to speak, the floodgates open and Lizzie just collapses on the floor, face buried in her hands as sobs wrack her body.

"I'm so sorry Will. I didn't try hard enough. I'm so sorry for being such a disappointment, for proving my mother right. She wasn't lying when she said I was worthless. I mean, one thing. I only had one thing to do, one thing to contribute in this relationship. And I couldn't even give it to you. I'm sorry. I understand if you're angry and if you want a divorce but please, if you can find it in your heart somewhere to forgive me and give me another chance, I swear I'll make it right and I won't lose the baby next time. "

His heart breaks at this plea and he falls to the ground beside her before crushing her in a fierce hug.

"OH, Lizzie. I'm not disappointed or angry at you. How could I be when I have you? It's not your fault, Lizzie. None of it was your fault. Like you said in the hospital after the surgery. God just loves Joy too much." He almost chokes on his words but he pushes on, desperate to make her understand that he's not angry, that her apologies were unnecessary. That he loves her and can think of no much more painful thing than losing her. "We should be proud of the fact that our baby girl was that wonderful that she got a pass to heaven. And she's happy. Joy's so much more happy up there than she could ever be with us. She'll want for nothing and fear nothing."

"But-" He silences her with a finger to her lips. "Look at me, Lizzy."

But she refuses to, guilt still shining clear in her eyes. He cups her chin and tilts it up, meeting her eyes and holding her gaze.

"It is not your fault. Stop thinking it is." He says the words slowly, enunciating each word, each syllable. Hoping and praying that she'd understand and accept it. "I love you, Lizzie and nothing is going to change that. I don't hold you responsible for this. I'm just so glad that I didn't lose you too. I mean, I love God and I love the fact that He likes my girls so much, but I'm afraid that if He decides that He wants you up there because he loves you too much, I'm going to fight him tooth and nail just to keep you. I love you far too much to let go of you yet."

"You don't understand. How can you say that?" She wails, her eyes pleading me to understand. "How can you not think that I've failed you? What have you given in our relationship? Everything. I'm just a girl from the lower middle class whose parents can barely afford their house and whose sister is an embarrassment to you. It was a miracle I managed to win your love. Even my own mother despaired of it. And the one thing I could give you, I couldn't keep. What if Ms. De Bourgh was right? What if I can't ever have children? What if you wake up one day and realize that I wasn't worth it? I can't give you any-"

He cuts her off with a kiss and holds it for as long as he can, trying to pour all the love he feels for this incredible yet broken woman before him. She melts into his kiss, desperate for this affirmation of his love. When he finally releases her, he immediately speaks and ignores his breathlessness.

"It's you who doesn't understand. Lizzie, I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. I was scum. I was worse off than Wickham. I had hurt the most important people in your life, expected that you would fall for me and follow my every beck and all. I was arrogant, presumptuous and selfish. At least Wickham wasn't unaware of his wickedness. I was blind to my faults, thinking myself above others. Yet you chose to forgive me. You sought to change me and make me an honorable man. You love me and that is more than I could have ever asked from you. And nothing, neither money nor anything it can buy, neither my gratitude nor my love could ever repay that. I owe you, Elizabeth Darcy, not the other way around. And as for not having any children? I don't care as long as I have you. We can always become one of those doting pairs of godparents who would spoil their godchildren rotten. And there are always other options and so many little children who need to have the love only you could give them. Your mother and Aunt Cathy are wrong. You are worth something. No, you're absolutely my everything. So please don't say anything about divorce or leaving me because I can't bear the thought of waking up and finding out that I'm alone again."

She's crying silently, big fat tears rolling down her cheeks; yet she's laughing too and a smile graces her face for the first time in weeks. My heart stops beating for a moment, stunned at the sight before me before her kiss suddenly jolts me back to wakefulness. She's back, My Lizzie is back.

"William Darcy, what would I ever do without you?"

"Live a stress and argument-free life. And die an early death with your unhealthy eating habits." She laughs, a rich sound that, while not quite as full as before, is getting there. "Now, will you promise not to have such a ridiculous mindset again? Or I'd start thinking that I married another woman."

"Yes, I'll try to be as sane as I can be. I'm sorry for thinking that way. It's not gone yet, the mindset. But I'm working on it. I promise you." He clasps both of her hands in his.

"We'll work on it together and grieve together. That's what this" He gestures at the two of them and at their rings. "is for. We carry the burden together so when the good things come, we can laugh together too."

"Ever the sage, are you not?" She rests her forehead on his and he closes his eyes, savoring this moment. "I love you, William Alexander Darcy."

He'll never grow tired of hearing those words. And as he presses her hands to his lips, he whispers, "I love you, too, Elizabeth Skye Darcy. More than you could ever know."

They sit there for the rest of the afternoon and as the sun gives way to the stars, they begin to talk about the what ifs and the what will bes. He's still grieving and she's far from being fixed, but they're getting there and they will get there someday.


	7. Grateful

**Thanks for the reviews. This next chapter is just pure fluff and partly inspired by the Thanksgiving program in the movie, "Stepmom". (If you haven't watched it, go do it now. It will reduce you to bittersweet tears) **

**This chapter is set after all the other chapters (possibly any other chapter ever written). Read, enjoy and critique please. And thank you. **

**Grateful**

William Darcy was in big trouble. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was already 6:10 pm. The Thanksgiving Day Program began at 5:30 which meant that they were undoubtedly at least a third through the program. Walking in to the auditorium, he immediately saw young children who were supposed to be pilgrims prancing about the stage while a song about sailing to new beginning played in the background. A sign off to the sign read "Mayflower" and one of the dancers seemed to have the Captain's wheel on his hand.

He checked his phone to confirm the seat number. Row G Number 11. He made his way there as fast as he could and tamped down his urge to run away from embarrassment (it really was disadvantageous to be shy) as he apologized his way into his seat. The moment he laid eyes on the empty spot, he immediately collapsed into it, glad to have survived that trying ordeal. Then, a finger poked him on the shoulder.

Turning to his left, he found one very annoyed female glaring daggers at him. And it wasn't just any random annoyed female. No, it was his wife: Lizzie. Lowering himself further into his seat, he sheepishly mumbled, "Sorry.".

"William Alexander Fitzwilliam Darcy. You're late. I told you that the program began at 5:30. I even asked your secretary to add it into your schedule. And I'm pretty sure that I put it in your phone and reminded you about it this afternoon. What was so important that you couldn't come here on time?" Hissing at him seemed to not be enough release for her anger as she continued to glare at him. He was right a while ago: He was in big trouble.

"I'm sorry. Anderson and Walker sent me their new promotional campaign for the New Year sneak peek project we have at 5 pm. The tagline was horrible. 'Can't help but add these to your New Year Resolutions'. I can't believe that was the best they came up with. So of course I had to go inform them, very nicely, that what they came up with was very appalling and then discussed the campaign with them. By the time I finished, it was already 5:30 so I rushed here as fast as I could."

"And you couldn't have read this over sometime in the next few days why?"

"Because it's Thanksgiving tomorrow and I wanted to spend it with my family. Just family and no work. Especially since Gigi's coming back tomorrow." Lizzie's gaze remained unflinchingly unforgiving and he unconsciously fidgeted with his bow tie.

"Well, there's still Friday, Saturday and Sunday. I'm sure Gigi wouldn't have minded you doing a bit of work during those days. You could have waited. What if you had missed Connor and Ellie's performances?" She gesticulating wildly at him now.

"Guys, will you quit fighting? I'd like to enjoy my children, niece and nephew's performances. Thank you." Bing finally turned around from his seat in front and even Jane looked slightly irritated.

"Sorry," they both replied at the same time.

"You guys have been married, what, twelve years now? And you still won't stop squabbling like teenagers." Charlotte looked at them reproachfully from her seat beside Lizzie and, Fitz, who was sitting beside Bing, was comically tut-tutting at them like Aunt Cathy was fond of doing.

Before he or Lizzie could properly respond to that an excited voice could be heard saying, "Look Mama, Ellie's there. She look like Powkeehontas."

Darcy turned to look at the four year old who was seated in a booster chair (strapped to the auditorium seat) between Charlotte and Lizzie. Little Jake was tugging on Lizzie's arm and pointing at the stage. Sure enough, there on stage, was his 7 year old Ellie, looking every bit like Poccahontas or rather, Sacagewea as she insisted. In her hand was a bow and arrow set and she, along with her fellow Indians, were welcoming the Pilgrims to their Thanksgiving feast.

As he watched his daughter act, he thanked the Lord that she, somehow, managed to overcome her hereditary shyness and actually speak loud enough on stage. Suddenly, he was startled to see her raise her bow and point it at a turkey before releasing the arrow. The "turkey" feigned death and four taller looking Indians "dragged" it out of the stage before coming back with a cooked turkey prop.

"She-she just shot a turkey. Ellie just killed a turkey and the other children replaced it with a cooked one, implying that it was roasted. That's just absolutely too mature for children their age. Don't they know that it can be a very traumatizing sight?"

Seeing his aghast expression and hearing how appalled he sounded, Lizzie just laughed before saying, "Hush dear. Yes, our daughter just slayed a turkey and the implications are a bit on the gory side. But the kids don't seem affected and, look, Jake here isn't even fazed at all."

Jake was clapping and saying "Go Ellie! Gu job Ellie!" over and over again, completely oblivious to his parents' conversation.

"Fine," he relented. "I'll let it pass this time." He allowed himself to get sucked in by his daughter's performance and watched as they enjoyed the meal together. Soon, the children were replaced by other grade-schoolers who did a turkey dance before his son Connor stepped on stage.

Connor, like his mother, was very comfortable even with audiences watching on. And like his mother, he was very capable of expressing himself and of speaking with great emotion. It didn't come as a surprise to him, then, that Connor was elected to do read the poem about gratefulness. As he watched the rest of the program, he couldn't help but think that he had much to be grateful for indeed.

* * *

Later that evening, as he climbed back into bed after tucking the children in. He took the time to reflect on the past 14 years, from that first Thanksgiving after Lizzie had rejected him to the day she told him that she loved him too, from the day she said I do to the horrifying miscarriage that sent her into a coma, from the day he found a teary eyed and absolutely terrified Lizzie telling him between sobs that she was pregnant again until this very moment. So many painful things had happened in those years yet more beautiful things had offset it. He had three children: two lively and caring boys and one beautiful and sweet girl and wonderful friends (so much more than he ever had before). He still couldn't believe how many new friends he gained after Netherfield. He was doing what he loved and earning enough by it to live comfortably and to give his family everything they deserved. He wasn't lonely anymore and he definitely wasn't terrified of failing Gigi or his parents any longer. And most importantly, he had Lizzie, the woman who changed everything for him. She made him loosen up and remember what it meant to have fun. She made him understand him that, while responsibility was a great burden to bear, it was not to be borne alone and that it could be put aside for a while so that he could experience joy again. She showed him the world through her eyes and he learned to see that everyone had something beautiful to offer and that it wasn't material possessions or positions in life that made a person greater than another; it was their character and their inner strength that did. She taught him to forgive himself, to not allow his mistakes to haunt him and to make him a shadow of himself. And she took away his fear of being alone forever and gave him a life he never imagined he could have. She brought a breath of fresh air into the company, warmth back into Gigi's cold and broken heart and sunshine back into his home, back to him. They have been married for 12 incredible years yet somehow, every single day, he found a reason to love her more.

"Hey, you've got that faraway look in your eyes. Come back." He felt a tug on his arm, drawing him away from his reverie and pulling him back in to the here and now.

* * *

"Just thinking," Will replied simply. She searched his face but his eyes betrayed nothing.

"Thinking," she repeated, one eyebrow arched playfully. "About what?"

"About how blessed I am. About how wonderful it is to actually have friends and a life outside of work. About how happy I am that Gigi has found someone who loves the her inside and not merely the her outside. About how grateful I am to have a job that I enjoy and about how I have enough resources to spoil all of you guys. About what an amazing gift it is to have three perfect children whom I can teach about life, whose hearts I can stop from breaking and whose "I-love-you"s make my day. And most especially about my wife. About the woman who challenges me everyday to become even more than who I was before, who doesn't fail to surprise me with how much more she has yet to teach me about life, who changed my whole life by catching that bouquet and who chose to willingly love me in spite of myself. I am so blessed to have had that first dance awkward dance with you, to have watched those vlogs and let my heart fall into pieces whenever yours broke and let it soar whenever yours leaped, to have had my heart broken so I could realize how wonderful it was to have it made whole again, to have heard you fiercely swear to protect me, to have been able to make you mine, to be able to tell you I love you each day and to be able to share my life and live my dreams with you. I still don't know what I did to have someone like you love me." Wow. 12 years and yet he still doesn't fail to surprise me. Sometimes, I forget that, despite his shy and awkward ways, Will Darcy, my wonderfully sweet husband, was brilliant with words. I felt my heart thudding painfully against my chest, threatening to burst out with absolute ecstasy as I sat staring at him, completely floored by his statement. It was at times like this that the phrase "Be still my heart." became a mantra to be uttered again and again.

His words. His eyes. Oh, how I loved this man. And, oh, how I absolutely did not deserve him.

"Will, that's where your wrong. I'm the one who's completely and utterly clueless as to how I ended up with someone as perfect as you. I will never ever regret spending the last 13 years with you. In fact, after what you've just said, I can't wait to grow old with you and see how many more surprises you have in store for me. Twenty five years ago, when I was just 12, I remember ending the eve of Thanksgiving with a prayer asking God to one day give me a Thanksgiving list that was bursting to the brim. And He did when He introduced me to you."

"This is going to be a who can outstun the other with swoon worthy words, isn't this?" It's his turn to arch an eyebrow now, although his eyes are impossibly soft and a bit misty and she can't help but swoon a little more.

"Swoon worthy words? William Darcy, are you finally learning to speak the language of the 21st century? This is perfect blackmail. " She laughs at him but the laughter dies as soon as he sends her that heart-stopping grin of his.

"That was a moment of weakness which I am perfectly capable of making you forget"

"And how do you inte-" He leans in and captures her mouth with his and, true to his word, she forgets what their conversation was about. He rests his forehead on hers, a small satisfied smile on his lips.

"I love you, Elizabeth Skye Darcy and I'm so grateful I have you. I hope you know that." She can feel his warm breath as he talks.

"And I you, William Alexander Darcy. Never forget that."


End file.
